An Interfering Variable
by Karakashi Iruna
Summary: I watched Ting's smile grow. I knew he was responsible. HibaGoku
1. Mistake 1: The Transfer Kid

**Iruna:** I wanted to see more of this pairing. Well, uh yeah...

An Interfering Variable

A HibaGoku (1859)

It all started when that new exchange student from China, Zhang Ting, transferred into our class. Our maybe it was when the Kyoto girl, Sanji Eiko, transferred into to his class. My sister started it. Reborn started it. That idiot, Yamamoto, started it. Ting started it. Eiko started it. He started it. They all started it. It wasn't my fault I now have the worst love life in the world. It was when Ting moved into our class as a student teacher…

Mistake #1: The Transfer Kid (Gokudera's POV)

"Good morning students," the teacher said to us.

"Good morning," the we chanted nonchalantly.

"This is our new student, Zhang Ting."

"你們好!" Ting smiled brightly at us. We just kind of stared at him, though. They did not know what he said and we are pretty sure he was fucked up.

"Ting, speak Japanese if you want to fit in," the teacher hit the new kid on the back of the head. "Sit down, Ting."

"好!" Ting said excitedly as he hurried to his seat.

Class droned on that day as usual. Boring as hell. But I have to be here to protect the Tenth from anything dangerous. That baseball idiot is useless.

"Ah!你很美麗!" Ting came up behind me and grabbing my chin to stare deeply into my eyes. He looked like on of those girls in movies that look into the eyes of someone they like. I pulled away from his grip. It was getting uncomfortable.

"Ah, geez, don't sneak up on people like that. What do you want? You have to speak Japanese, though. I can't speak Chinese."

"我是婷，你呢？"

"I DON'T SPEAK FUCKING CHINESE!"

"對不起," he smiled brightly. I could see all 32 teeth.

"I can't understand you. So stop talking to me!"

"你是十代首領的左右手嗎？"

"What?"

"是， 他是十代首領的左右手," Reborn answered for me.

"Whoa, Reborn-san, you speak Chinese?"

"Yes. Being a Mafioso means knowing many languages."

"As expected from you." I wasn't lying. I did expect Reborn to be educated in many languages.

"Arcobaleno嗎?" Ting questioned to Reborn.

"你是婷嗎？" He replied without answering Ting's question.

"是，你是Arcobaleno嗎?"

"Yes, now, stop speaking Chinese, Ting-san, and start speaking Japanese if you plan on staying here in Japan."

"I'm terribly sorry Reborn-先生. Please do forgive me. I never liked speaking foreign languages. I find them barbaric. I am fluent in Japanese though."

"Baby," we turned to see Hibari Kyoya staring at us. This time he is being followed by a strange girl. "Why is this foreigner refusing to speak our language?" Hibari glared at Ting with a look that could burn a hole in thirty foot thick cement wall. "Speak Japanese, or I'll bite you to death."

"對不起，我是張婷。 我是新學生。" Ting looked into Kyoya's eyes with a look that could pierce an equally thick wall.

"Why don't you try speaking a language I understand better."

"Hey, Hibari-san, he doesn't like Japanese. Why don't you let him speak Chinese," the Tenth came in.

"If he is at my school, he should speak our language."

"對不起，我不喜歡說日語。我喜歡說中文。你也很美麗," Ting said as he grabbed Hibari's chin and stared deeply into his eyes, like he had done to me previously. "對，對，你愛他嗎？"

"Ting, you are saying only irrelevant things," Reborn stared at him.

"對不起，可是我要他們跟一起愛。兩個美人跟一起愛。"

"…"

"Reborn-san, what did he say?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Tenth, please ignore this idiot!" I turned to the Tenth.

"Ah, 小男子!" Ting smiled at Hibari.

"Move herbivores or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said. He had been standing there for a while, I guess he got mad he was being ignored.

**Iruna:** Yes, well here's the first chapter! Um, I don't speak Chinese fluently, so, this is just what I learned in school. Don't expect big long Chinese paragraghs. I'll translate them when I finish the story, so, sit tight and please rveiw, but no flames. I don't have much of a self-esteem and this is my first KHR fanfic.

I want to thank NegoArgentaeDragotea for helping me edit Ting's Chinese. Yes, I left in the threesome part, because, that is the type of person Ting is. The sad truth is... I'm Chinese, too, and I can't speak Chinese, because I was adopted, so now I'm learning! ARIGATOU, sayonara!


	2. Mistake 2: The Transfer Kid II

It doesn't matter what that herbivore said. Since the guy Ting transferred to our school, he's just made things a little too open for me. I must say; I was impressed when he knew I loved that herbivore just by looking into my eyes. And I guess I don't really mind that he knows, as long as he doesn't tell anyone. If he does, I will bite him to death.

Mistake #2: The Transfer Kid Part II (Hibari's POV)

Stupid herbivores. They're everywhere. And they're more coming in.

I was just informed that there are two new students at our school. One is a second year and the other is a third year in my class. They are: Zhang Ting (2-A) and Sanji Eiko (3-A).

"Hello, I'm Sanji Eiko," The new girl is an incredibly shy girl who, it seemed, never took her eyes off me. This happens a lot, believe it or not. Some stupid herbivore girl looks at me and thinks she's in love, but as it turns out she's just afraid like everyone else.

"Sit next to Hibari-san," the teacher tells her and she shyly hurries to her new seat.

Five minutes later I realize she's been staring a me this whole time.

"What do you want, herbivore?" I glare at her.

"Call me Eiko," She smiles right back, immune to my glares.

"I'll bite you to death." She blushes when I say that. She's not terrified. She blushes! "Stupid herbivore."

"Sorry, Kyoya-kun…"

I scratch my neck. She did not just call me by my first name. Only my parents do that; and that disrespectful blond man. Not a student at this school, or any other, dares call me Kyoya. And to add '-kun' to it. That will never be forgiven. I can see the boy on the other side of her give her a look of utter shock.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun, is something wrong?"

"Don't call me that," I gritted.

"Huh, but isn't that… your name?"

"Eiko-san, no one ever calls Hibari-san by his first name. I heard that even his parents call him 'Hibari-san,'" the boy next to her whispers, but not very quietly. More stupid rumor fly around making me seem even more evil than I may be. It does keep the herbivores in check. That makes my job easier.

Class finally ended, and I left first. The Eiko-herbivore followed me.

"Stop following me, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," I threaten.

"Sorry, it's just, you're the nicest person I've met and want someone to help me around the school!" she smiles. My threats don't work against her.

Hibird flies in. Finally, something I can tolerate.

"What a cute bird!" she says. And as he's singing our schools song, she's petting him like she's known him all his life, and he's letting her pet him like he's known her all his life. Stupid bird's too friendly.

"I DON'T SPEAK FUCKING CHINESE!" I heard him yell.

I turned to where I heard him yell. I hurried off. I only get so many excuses just to see him. This was one of them.

"Baby," I turned and saw that kid, the one that always follows that kid, um, Tsunayoshi, everywhere. "Why is this foreigner refusing to speak our language?" I glared at the new student. "Speak Japanese, or I'll bite you to death."

"對不起，我是張婷。 我是新學生。" He looked into my eyes with a glare almost equal to my own.

"Why don't you try speaking a language I understand better."

"Hey, Hibari-san, he doesn't like Japanese. Why don't you let him speak Chinese," the Tsunayoshi kid entered.

"If he is at my school, he should speak our language."

"對不起，我不喜歡說日語。我喜歡說中文。你也很美麗," the foreigner grabbed my chin and looked intensely into my eyes. A rather uncomfortable feeling. "對，對，你愛他嗎？"

I had learned a little Chinese in my day. A few words here and there. For foreigner purposes, like this one, but I would have never expected anyone to say something like that to me. '你愛他嗎？'( Do you love him?). I would not answer. There was no way that a foreign herbivore could look into my eyes and tell me he knew I loved that herbivore.

Their conversation continued without me. More words were exchanged in Chinese, but I was a tad to shocked to listen in. I hate foreigners. They're to damn smart for their own good.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun, I mean, Hibari-san, is something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Move herbivores or I'll bite you to death." I push my way out of the crowd. There are too many people. With my reputation and his stupid friends, we'll never be alone.

I hurried off to the roof only to find that stupid female herbivore had followed me to the roof. I ignored her and looked out at the school. I saw him there walking home with his friends. I wish that maybe I would be one of his friends that he would walk home with.

Damn herbivore…

Preveiw: When Ting got involved things changed. I wasn't able to spend as much time with the Tenth, but I was forced to spend time with him. I don't know how or when it happened, but I know whatever Ting said in Chinese to Reborn that day has to do something about what happened that day…

* * *

Iruna: Awesome, second chapter. There shouldn't be any mistakes this time!


	3. Mistake 3: My First Kiss

When Ting got involved things changed. I wasn't able to spend as much time with the Tenth, but I was forced to spend time with him. I don't know how or when it happened, but I know whatever Ting said in Chinese to Reborn that day has to do something about what happened that day…

Mistake #3: My First Kiss (Gokudera's POV)

I was walking to school with the Tenth and that stupid baseball idiot when Hana and Kyoko rushed to us.

"Tsuna-kun, did you guys hear?" Kyoko started.

"Apparently Hibari and that new monkey, I mean, student, Ting, got in a fight, and…" Hana continued.

"Hibari-san's been put to bed rest for the next couple of days!" Kyoko finished.

"How'd you hear about that?" the Tenth asked.

"My brother saw the whole thing. He's been trying to get Ting to join the boxing club now."

"We should go see him before class."

"But Tenth, if we do, we'll be late for class," I suggested. "Besides, that guy isn't really nice, so why should we go see him?"

"I guess… but we should go after class."

"Ok," we all agreed.

In class that day was even more boring than the last. Ting came in late. And he was smiling, even after beating up Hibari. Ok, I might have been smiling too if I beat Hibari up, but he was just plain creepy.

"對不起，我要知道Hibari現在的狀況好不好。" Ting asked the teacher (who didn't understand it all all (neither did I)) and smiled brighter and I noticed his black eye. Bet he got that from his fight.

"Speak Japanese," the teacher smacked him on the back of the head.

"我忘了,"he sat down quickly and now laughing.

"Take your seat." The teacher had given up in trying to make him speak Japanese over Chinese.

Class ended and it was so reliving to get out of that stuffy classroom with a guy who refuses to speak our language.

We watch Ting hurry off to the nurse's office. He was hold something. He was cradling it. I chased him, but I had to leave the Tenth alone. It was only for a while, and I would beat myself for it later. There was silence and I walked in. Hibari had fallen asleep.

"你很美麗," Ting whispered to Hibari. I watched from the corner as Ting KISSED Hibari, forcing whatever was in that jar thing down Hibari's throat.

For some reason, when I saw Ting kiss Hibari, my body got really tense. I suddenly HATED Ting. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I watched Ting lift his head from Hibari's and walked out of the room without noticing me standing there.

"Gokudera-kun, why'd you run ahead?" I heard the Tenth say as he caught up. He was breathing heavily. He must ran to catch up.

"Sorry, Tenth, there was something that was bothing me, and I wanted to check it out," I replied.

"What was it?" The baseball idiot asked.

"None of your business, baseball idiot."

"OI, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" Here comes lawn head rushing into the scene. "DID YOU SEE TING HERE!"

"Yeah, he ran to the nurse's office," the Tenth answered.

"He left," I corrected.

"WHERE'D HE GO, OCTOPUS-HEAD!" lawn head yelled at me.

"I don't know!"

"DAMNIT, I NEED HIM TO JOIN THE BOXING TEAM!" lawn head finally ran off screaming.

"Thanks for covering for me. That guy's crazy if he thinks I'm going to join the boxing club," Ting said coming out of an empty classroom. "I didn't mean to put Kyoya-chan in the nurse's office all day. He yelled at me and I just pushed him down the stairs. It wasn't my fault really! It was an accident."

The others walked into the nurse's office to see Hibari. I heard the tenth mutter: "I hope Hibari-san's okay…"

I stared at Ting. His story didn't make any sense. This oh-so-great Hibari wouldn't get pushed down the stairs, and even if he did, Hibari wouldn't have been able to punch Ting in the eye, and Ting couldn't have gotten the black eye. It just didn't add up. And Lawn-head said that he saw Ting fight Hibari, why else would he be so desperate to get Ting to joing the boxing club is he had just pushed Hibari down the stairs?

"What did you do to him?" I turned to Ting. His laughing stop. He turned to me. He was no longer smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you… you… kiss him! Why! I saw you force him to drink something!"

"Ha ha! I don't know what you're talking about!" He returned to that normal (somewhat) state of constant smiles. "You better hurry, he's waking up." I noticed something. He reverted to that serious character again. In the way he sounded. In the way he looked. In the aura he gave out. He suddenly seem very serious, again.

"Where's Hayato?" I heard Hibari call out.

I walked into the office. He was the only one there in a bed. Surrounded be my friends, but calling my name.

"Hayato, come here," he called again. Ting pushed me forward.

Hibari grabbed my shirt as I fell onto him. Hibari KISSED me.

I could feel Ting's smile growing…

Iruna: There's only one part of Ting's Chinese that I think I got wrong but... whatever. This one took a long time to write.


	4. Mistake 4: My First Kiss II

That bastard, Ting, I'll bite him to death. I won't let him get away with what he did…

Mistake #4: My First Kiss Part II (Hibari's POV)

"Ne, Hibari-san, why do you get up so early?" Eiko asked me as she followed me to school.

"Why are you still following me?"

"Hibari-san, you don't have to be so mean."

"你好, Kyoya-chan," that new guy from the second year class said with a smile that annoyed the hall out of me.

"Hello!" Eiko greeted excitedly.

"Ne, Kyoya-chan, do you remember what I said to you yesterday? Before you started to ignore me."

"'你愛他嗎?'" I answered. I was curious to see if he really meant to ask that question or if he was just being stupid.

"Eh, Hibari-san, you speak Chinese?!" Eiko turned to me.

"Go away herbivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"You always say that, but have you ever really biten someone, or killed anyone." I glared at her with so much evil I tried to answer her question with that glare, but she kept staring at me waiting for that yes or no.

"Go away."

"Kyoya-chan," Ting started again.

"How come you let him call you 'Kyoya' and not me?" Eiko whined.

"Kyoya-chan, stop ignoring me. It hurts my feelings." I could hear his impacience. "I will kill you here." He was suddenly acting very serious.

"You want to kill me?" I looked at him increduously, but still slightly apathetic.

"Not 'want;' 'will' kill you.'"

"Why? do you have a motive?"

"No."

"Why do you want to kill Hibari-san?" Eiko asked.

"Shut up."He pulled out a large scythe and pointed it in my direction. "I'm going to kill you because you are weak."

"Herbivore, I'll bite you to death," I glared at as I pulled out my tonfas.

"Hibari-san, you shouldn't fight," Eiko moaned grabbing my arm and tugging at me. I smashed my tonfa into her head and she fell unconscious. Weak herbivore.

He ran at me. I was ready, but then he disappeared and reappeared behind me. He smashed the pole into the back of my head. I turned around and smashed my tonfa into his eye, but he hit me in the gut. I fell. Damn him. Who was this guy? He could not be this strong. I felt him pick me up as I fell unconscious.

I woke up to find myself in the nurses office. I half expected to be lying on the floor since that doctor only takes in girls.

"Don't worry, Kyoya-chan," I heard Ting's voice call. "Doctor Shamal took the day off, so you can stay in a bed till he gets back."

"What happened and why did you take me here?" I asked him, my head trobbing in pain. Pain, such an annoying resricting feeling. I hate it.

"You fell down the stairs, I was worried, so I took you here."

"You did this to me!"

"Ha ha, you're funny, Kyoya-chan."

"Then how'd you get that black eye?"

"There's more then one way to get a black eye."

"Why are you here? I don't know you, and you don't know me."

"I have have a plan."

"Plan?"

"你愛他，對不對？"

"Yeah, I guess. You tell anyone and I bite you to death, understand?"

"是的。"

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to come in later, just sit tight till then. And try and get some sleep."

The last bell of the day rang and I was still waiting. I heard loud footsteps running toward me. I'd have to bite them to death for running in my halls later.

Ting ran into the room.

"Kyoya-chan," he whispered. "Stay calm. I'm going to give you something to drink. Just play dead for now."

"What's this plan of your's-"

"你很美麗。"He cut me off by KISSING me! I felt something slimy slide into my mouth.

"Keep quiet, play sleeping," He whispered pulling away. "He's watching. Don't move. He'll get jealous, just wait. Say nothing of this. You're supposed to be asleep. When I leave, call him."

I stared at him. I was unsure of whether or not to trust them but I really had nothing left to lose. Though I am very mad that he stole my first kiss.

I later heard that idiot, Ryohei, yelling. Then I heard him yell at Ting. So, he was coming. Hayato's friends walked in to the room.

"Where's Hayato?" I managed to choke out. I watched him walk in. Glaring at me. Watching me being surrounded by his friends. "Hayato, come here."

As he walked over to me, something happened. I couldn't control my body's movement's, and when I saw Ting push Hayato on top of me, I reacted by grabbing his shirt, and, in front of all these people, I KISSED him. He may not have been my first kiss, but I'm positive that I was his first kiss.

Iruna: Not much Chinese in this chapter.


	5. Mistake 5: The Sloppy Kisser

Ting's involvement in my relationship with Hibari changed everything. It started with that sloppy kiss …

Mistake #5: The Sloppy Kisser (Gokudera's POV)

They were all staring at Hibari and I. He did just kiss me after all. I pulled myself away.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" I yell at him. He just sits there staring at me, like he's got no clue what just happened. "LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?!"

He keeps staring at me. He looks horrified. Shit. He's not listening to me, and the tenth is staring at me like something horrible happened.

"Ma ma," that baseball idiot says scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know Hibari liked you so much, Gokudera."

I saw stars in Ting's eyes as he watched the whole thing. He was smiling so big. He looked like one of the many fangirls I have. He looks like that baseball idiot before I hit him. Whatever he looks like, it's fucking creepy.

"So cute," he says tears of happiness running down his cheeks. "That was definatly worth all the work I had to do for Ai." He just keeps smiling at us like the idiot he is. "And Ping said this was stupid. Ah well, she's just a stupid girl that doesn't understand true love."

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" the Tenth asked the bastard in bed.

"I-I really don't know," he muttered.

"很好Kyoya-chan," Ting says quietly, but I can still hear him.

"You," I turn to him. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU! YOU FED HIM SOME SORT OF LOVE POTION SHIT EARLIER, WHEN YOU KISSED HIM! DIDN'T YOU, YOU SONABITCH!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tenth tried to confort me, but I was busy.

"Ma, everyone loves you, eh, Hibari? You must be a good kisser," that baseball idiot says to the bastard still lying bed.

"You really did see that," Hibari mutters. "I hoped that you wouldn't…"

Ting appears right in front of me, his hand on my chin, the other one around my waist.

"You shouldn't assume the worst of me, Hayato-kun," he leans closer to me, like he's about to kiss me when a tonfa flies out of nowhere and smacks him on the back of his head. "Aw, Kyoya-chan, don'y you trust me with your-"

"Go away, Ting, or I'll bite you to death," he hisses to Ting. "Go away, herbivores." We all start to file out, but as I'm trying to leave he grabs my arm. "You stay."

I really had no chose but to listen. So, there I was, after one of the most awkard moments in my life with the bastard that caused it.

Alone.

In a small room.

With no one else.

After the bastard had kissed me.

In front of the Tenth.

And that baseball idiot.

I had heard Ting laughing.

I still hear him laughing.

"Hayato," he whispered. "I love you."

I stare at him. What the hell am I supposed to say to that.

"I don't want you to leave me," he continues and he's staring at the bedding. I can see a blush rise to his face.

Someone was going to get FUCKED. And that person's speaking Chinese to the teacher right now. If I could leave for a minute, I could blow that son of a bitch right now.

"It wasn't a love potion. It couldn't have been. No potion could make me love you like I do."

That had to be the cheesiest shit I have ever heard. He tugs on my arm, and bring me closer. Too close. His nose is touching mine. His arms wrap around my neck. He kisses me again. He forces my mouth open and I FEEL his FUCKING TONGUE searching my mouth. He holds me tighter and pulls me down on top of him and he doesn't say anything. He's obviously to busy FUCKING kissing me!

A big sloppy kiss. So out of character… but so good…

Iruna: Not much Chinese in this chapter. Such a short chapter.


	6. Mistake 6: My Sloppy Kiss

Mistake #6: My Sloppy Kiss (Hibari's POV)

I couldn't believe it myself. I had just kissed Gokudera Hayato. In front of all his friends.

"W-what the hell was that for?!" he yells at me. I'm hurt at that, but I can only stare blankly. I'm horrified at what I've done."LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME?!"

I just keep staring at him. His beautiful face. I try to say something. Anything that would make this less awkard. Nothing comes out of course.

"Ma, ma," Yamamoto says scratching the back of his head. "I didn't know Hibari liked you so much, Gokudera."

I saw stars in Ting's eyes as he watched the whole thing. He was smiling so big. It was creepy. I had never seen him smile so big. I'd never seen ANYONE smile like that. He wanted this to happen. He did it. I wasn't sure if I should strangle him for embarassing me, or thank him for giving me courage to do something I've always wanted.

"So cute," he says tears running down his cheeks. "That was definatly worth all the work I had to do for Ai." He just keeps smiling at us like the idiot he is. "And Ping said this was stupid. Ah well, she's just a stupid girl that doesn't understand true love."

"Hibari-san, are you okay?" the Tsunayoshi kid said staring at me like I have an unknown disease.

"I-I really don't know," I muttered.

Ting says something under his breath, I can't hear him though. I'm to busy trying to form words like some retarded kid.

"You," Hayato turns to Ting. "YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DIDN'T YOU! YOU FED HIM SOME SORT OF LOVE POTION SHIT EARLIER, WHEN YOU KISSED HIM! DIDN'T YOU, YOU SONABITCH!"

"Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi tried to console the beautiful Italian boy.

"Ma, everyone loves you, eh, Hibari? You must be a good kisser," Yamamoto says to me. I don't know what to say to that. I'm too upset about hearing that Hayato saw Ting kiss me.

"You really did see that," I mutter. "I hoped that you wouldn't…" I stare at the sheets, counting the wrinkles. 13.

Ting appears right in front of Hayato. Holding him gently. A hand to his waist, another to his chin.

"You shouldn't assume the worst of me, Hayato-kun," he leans closer to Hayato, like he's about to kiss him. I throw a tonfa, from under the pillow, at his head."Aw, Kyoya-chan, don'y you trust me with your-"

"Go away, Ting, of I'll bite you to death," I hiss to Ting. "Go away, herbivores." They start to leave, but I grab Hayato's hand before he can get away. "You stay."

He listens to me.

We are alone.

There is no one else around.

And I'm with the herbivore I love.

That's all I need.

"Hayato," I whisper. "I love you."

I stare at him. He stares back at me.

"I don't want you to leave me," I continue and I'm staring at the bedding. I can feel a blush rise to my face. "It wasn't a love potion. It couldn't have been. No potion could make me love you like I do." Blah. That was the cheesiest line ever. I wish I could take take back, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I can see him looking off out the door. He wants to go to Ting, just to beat him up. Any other day I would've let him, but I had gotten so far. I had him alone. For the first time. I don't let him run off. Instead I pull him closer. Our noses touched. I pressed my lips to his again. I forced my tongue into his mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer till he's on top of me. I pull him as close as possible. My tongue felt its way around his mouth. I felt so confident as I continued to tug on his arm.

I'm in love Gokudera Hayato. So what?

* * *

Iruna: There, chapter six. Last chapter then an epilogue.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue (Ting's POV)

I sat on the roof of Namimori High School three years after I 'transfered' in to Namimori Middle School.

"Ting, I can't believe you went through all that trouble: faking your age from 21 to 13, transfering to a middle school, and working for three months for Ai to get a stupid potion that fakes love; just to get some kid to admit he's in love with some other guy," Ping said staring at her friend, me.

"Look at them," I decided to ignore my nagging friend, Ping. Instead I watched Kyoya-chan glomp Hayato-kun and kiss him on the cheek. I thought it was so sweet that Hayato-kun decided to go to the same high school as Kyoya-chan, even though we all know he could've a much better school. Although, he might've gone to the same school just because Tsuna could only get into that school. I continued to watch them. Hayato-kun kissed Kyoya-chan shyly on the cheek. "They're still blushing when they do that. They're such kids."

"Yeah, they're adorable," I could hear her roll her eyes. "And maybe, you don't blush when kissing guys because you've kissed so many! I'm glad I'm not a guy. I wouldn't want to get kissed by a pervert like you!"

"So I've kissed a lot of boys."

"Have you EVER kissed a girl?"

"That doesn't matter. I'm still waiting to fing the right boy to love."

"Ting, I just have to ask: are you a vigin?!"

"Again, doesn't matter."

"You aren't are you. And why does it have to be a boy you want to fall in love with? What's wrong with a girl?" She' s glaring at me. Change the subject. She turns serious (for the first time internally smacked on the head by Ping). "Why do you try to make other people happy over yourself?"

"I guess I just wanted to see two happy people."

"Sure, or you just wanted to kiss the boys didn't you?"

"I only kissed one." And that was enough…

"Pervert," she says smacking me on the head. "I bet you tried to kiss the other boy. Didn't you?"

"Maybe. You know me way too well."

"Idiot. Come on, Yang's waiting on us. He'll be hella pissed if you're not there."

"He'll be pissed either way. That weirdo hates me. Or maybe…"

"Yeah," here comes the sarcasm. "He's really in love with you, but to afraid to show it. Come on, moron."

"I wanna watch these two a little longer."

"Whatever."

THE

END

Iruna: They're speaking Chinese in that last chapter, it's just 1) I don't know that much Chinese and 2) now, everyone knows what they're saying. Since that last chapter was so damn short, I'm going to give out some notes and secrets about the two (main) Ocs in this story. PLEASE READ THE _CHINESE MAFIA ARC_ Ting and several others are in that story!

-Zhang Ting (張婷) Birthday- April 1st, 1987) (21): He was acting way to OOC in that last chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it, and I don't know how I would change it. One thing is: I know his name seems a little girly because of the radical, but I assure you: It was supposed to be that way. 婷 means "graceful" or so I've been told watches Ting fall down the patio steps, and I'm pretty sure "Ting" is a guy's name, since there was a guy in my class whose Chinese name was "Ting." So although it looks girly, it sounds like a guy's name. So it's kind of like naming a kid Alex or Sam. I guess what happened was: His parents wanted a guy so bad, they gave their kid a girly name and got a boy (like when a person doesn't want something and they get it). He's supposed to be 21, but not in this story.

Ting: Hello, little boys of they world! runs at computer screen

Iruna: He's isn't gay, atleast, that's what he told me. I think he's bi, but Ping says he's definitely gay, so does Ran.

Ping: Just look at him.

Iruna: Looks straight to me. watches Ting pose Not anymore…

-Sanji Eiko (三時芵子) There is nothing remotely special about her. She was only really in this story to piss off Hibari-san. "Sanji Eiko" is actually her Japanese name, her english name is "Emma Crea" and she is a writer who use a pseudonym when writing in Japanese. I really just stole her from her world and stuck her here. She's still my Oc, I didn't steal her from someone else, I swear! And if it looks like I did, Keep her, she annoys the crap out of me (and everyone else). Also, she's supposed to be 23 years old, but I changed that too.

Eiko: I hate you people. You're all so mean!

('Sanji' means 'three o'clock' in Japanese; and 'Eiko' means 'English child') (Don't ask why I named her that. I opened my dictionary and pick a few charaters.)

As for Liang Ping's (梁平) entrance in the end, well, she does have a boy's name (sams name Mulan gave herself. That was a coincidence I swear!). No question on that, but it's probably because her parents wanted a boy and didn't use the same technique as Ting's parent's. (I didn't realize she had a guy's name until after I created her.) Ai and Yang were metioned, but they're not important. The name 'Ai' just shows my lack of creativity. And Yang is just a really smart guy that can't seem to kill Ting even though he really wants to. He's a doctor.

Yang: Let's see… I can take out his intestines and hang him with them or…

Iruna: Enough, Yang. Please, not to the readers.

Oh! Before I forget: Ting, Ping, Ai, and Yang were all orphans at the same orphanage in Nanjing, the same on I went to!


End file.
